Misery and Old Memories
by chrisjill333
Summary: 234


After 6 months from events of resident evil 6. Chris Redfield lived through a hard time after Piers' death. But he promised himself to keep going on and destroy all BOW weapons once and for all. Meanwhile Jill Valentine has a new partner. An old evil Will follow our heroes in their new mission to save the world.

CHAPTER 1

Kate Stoneheng is the new soldier in the BSAA . Her professional skills in close combat and advanced technology helped her quickly join the BSAA . Her captain was Jill Valentine and They were a great team. After their last mission, they discovered the new organizations that was developing a new virus more powerful than anything.

Jill went to the captain's office to give him their mission report.

Jill: captain. I have the mission report .

Captain: well done Jill. Before you leave, I have a new mission for you.

Jill: Alright, what is it ?

Captain: you will have to go undercover to get new information about this New virus by yourself.

Jill: okay. What about Kate?

Captain: yeah about that. This mission is to dangerous and I don't want to take a risk sending both of you If you're caught by the enemy. And Chris will need a partner for his new mission, I will put her with him. You should talk with him about that. He will refuse to have another partner after Piers' death.

Jill: okay, I'll do it. When do I get to start this mission?

Captain: tomorrow morning. You will have to prepare yourself for it.

Jill : yes sir. I will be ready for it.

Jill leaves the captain's office and goes to the hall to find Kate waiting for her.

Kate: so what's the new mission captain?

Jill: I have a special mission captain.I have to go alone.

Kate: so what am I going to do?

Jill: You Have a mission with another captain.

Kate: who?

Jill: Chris Redfield.

Kate: the legend of the BSAA...that sould be interesting. But I haven't seen him Today . Where's he now?

Jill: maybe he's in his office. Let's go an find out.

Jill and Kate go to Chris' office . He was sitting on his chair doing some paperwork when someone knocked on the door.

Chris: come in.

The door opens and he looks up to see Jill. Their eyes meet each other and their was moment silence. Jill was distracted by her mind until Kate punched Jill in her shoulder, making her wake up from her fantasy.

Chris: Jill are you okay?

Jill: I'm fine, don't worry about it. I just wanted to introduce you to your new partner for your next mission.

Kate come from behind Jill and saluted Chris.

Kate: Kate Stoneheng, ready for the service captain.

Chris: I'm Chris Redfield.

Kate: it's an honour to works with you Mr Redfield.

Chris: just call me Chris.

Kate: okay, captain Chris. What's the new mission?

Chris: Everything you need to know about the mission you will find out in this file.

Chris takes the mission file and gives it to Kate.

Kate: Alright, I will read it.

A soldier opens the door asking for Kate.

Soldier: Kate we have another problem with Dan's computer. It's not working again and he's trying to fix it by hims but it's not helping.

Kate: what?! That's the third time this week and I told him not to try to fix it by himself. Alright then, let's go.

Kate turned around to Jill and Chris. she smiled.

Kate: sometimes I feel like a repair woman not a soldier. She joked

Jill: Everyone here has multiple jobs, don't worry about it. You will get used to it. Jill smiled at her.

Kate: you're right. See you later captain Jill. It was nice to meet you captain Chris.

Kate left with the soldier. Chris looked at Jill with a sad expression drawn on his face. Jill saw this and was worried about him.

Jill: Chris, are you okay?

Chris: it's just...She reminds me of him I don't want to lose another soldier.

After he said that, he set back down on his chair. He looked down and his mind flooded with memories of him and piers. Jill came close to Chris and put her hands on his shoulders .She started talking softly.

Jill: You blame yourself for what happened their. Listen Chris, it's not your fault what happened to him. Piers sacrificed himself to the BSAA and for you to continue fighting against BOW weapons. Do you think he will be happy to see you lay down and blame yourself for what happened there? His sacrifice will go in to be nothing.

Chris stood up and put his hands on her hands and started to talk calmly.

Chris: you're right. Thank's Jill, that helps.

Jill: No problem.

Jill saw Chris' desk flooded with unfinished paperwork.

Jill: I see you still have unfinished paperwork. Chris you can beat monsters every day but you can't do some paper work? She smiled and joked to him.

Chris: yeah, it's my weakness. Will you help me, please? He smiled at her.

Jill: Alright, but only this time.

She picked up all the paperwork then took a seat next to him. She took half the pile then gave the other half to Chris and they started to fill out the paperwork. Chris looked at Jill to see her doing it faster than him. He stopped and started to remember the times when they were in S.T.A.R.S Alpha team.

He was staying in the office on his day off because he didn't finish his paperwork and Jill was coming to practice in the training field. After she finished she came and helped him finish the paper work quickly and after went to go to take lunch together.

After they finished all their paperwork, she sat up and was going to leave but Chris stopped her.

Chris: Thank you Jill.

Jill: You're welcome, that's what friends do.

Chris: Hey Jill, you wanna go grab some food?

He asked.

Jill: You still remember that? Sure, why not. After all the work you asked me to do I'm starving and the bill is on you.

She joked with him.

Chris: Alright, the bill's on me. Let's go then.

He laughed and smiled at her. And they left the office to go to the cafeteria.They ordered the food and sat at the table. They started to eat and talk to each other until Chris' phone started ringing. Chris stood up and excused himself, walking to the corner. Jill watched him talk while she ate. Chris ended the call and came back to Jill. He was sad and Jill could see that. She knew he'd have to leave and she accepted that she couldn't sometimes talk with him. Her feelings burning inside her by she denied them and forced a fake smile.

Chris: Jill, I'm so sorry I have to go. They have another problem and I have to solve it.

Jill: It's okay, don't worry about it. I know you're their captain. You have to go, I'll continue eating.

Chris: Thanks Jill I owe you one. I will pay the bill later.After Chris left, Jill continued to eat until Kate showed up from behind her and was holding three coffee cups. She sat next to her.

Kate: Where is Chris going? He was right here.

Jill: He left. He had a job to do.

She looked sad but she denied it but Kate knew.

Kate: Jill, if you'll let me, I wanna ask you something.

Jill: Sure, why not? Go ahead.

Kate: What's your story?

Jill: It started when I wanted to be in the army.

Kate stopped her there.

Kate: No, not that story. I meant the story between you and Chris. How did you two meet?Jill: Well, it's a long story and I don't wanna waste your time with it.

Kate: I have all the time, just tell me the story.

But Jill refused.

Kate: Please. You're the only one who knows my true story. Let me know yours, please.

Jill: Okay. It started when me and him were in S.T.A.R.S alpha team...

Jill told her story while Kate listened until Jill finished.

Kate: Wow. You two have been through a lot of things together. So let me ask you another thing.

Jill: And what is it?Kate: Do you have a crush on him?

She smiled.

Jill: No. We are just best friends and old partners, that's all.

After she said that, her cheeks turned red and Kate saw this.

Kate: Nope. You don't convince me. I know you two have something going on.

Jill: It's getting late. I have to go and prepare myself for the mission. Goodbye Kate.

Kate: Me too, I have to go and prepare myself for my mission. Goodbye Jill.

Hello readers!!And that was the first chapter. Wait for the next chapter it's called 'When the mission begins'. If you have any comments, good or bad, don't be afraid to put them down below. It will help me to improve the story for the next chapters.


End file.
